In recent years, a number of devices are becoming capable of connecting to communication networks to provide or receive digital media content. The diversity of devices that are capable of connecting to a communications network includes more than just computers, such as laptops and desktops. Also included are LTE-enabled cameras or tablets, Wi-Fi enabled music players, video gaming devices as well as wearable accessories, such as glasses and wristwatches, and the like.
In order for these devices to communicate through a wireless communication network, the device must be provisioned to a user account in the respective network that is providing the wireless communication service or the delivery of the digital media content. This provisioning process may be tedious, as a large amount of data has to be provided in order to provision the device. In order to provision a device in a network, a user may have to talk with a person either in person at a store, or via a telephone or computer chat session, and provide information not only identifying the connectable device, but also information identifying the user and/or user account information. The process may be lengthy and fraught with opportunities for confusion, mistakes and, ultimately frustration on the part of the user with the provisioning system.